Why can't I speak?
by Fr0zenW4ffles
Summary: Natsu is a test-tube baby with severe social anxiety and lightning reflexes. Lucy is a popular chick, her life filled with friends. I wonder if they'll get together? (SPOILER: they totally do) I know, I suck at summaries. NaLu, other pairings on the side. Multichaptered. I suck at summaries. This is my first fic, I hope you like it. Please review! I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

 _15 years ago_

 _Doctor Igneel stared through the glass window at the magnificent process happening before his very eyes. The same eyes that had gazed upon countless chemical formulas many months before, desperately trying to process all the signs and numbers and catalysts. He barely noticed all the activity going on around him. Assistants keeping the environment in the development area constant, papers filled with chemical equations being checked and re-checked, though it didn't really make any difference at this point. The tension experienced when on the verge of a scientific breakthrough was palpable throughout the scientists and technicians alike. The doctor was pulled back to reality by the soft voice of his secretary, Grandine._

" _Sir, it's time to finalize your customizations on the subject." Her voice, shaky and hesitant, displayed plainly the stress and worry she felt coursing through her. The butterflies in her stomach evolved into lions, the anxiety eating away at her usually tranquil demeanor. Igneel, on the other hand, looked as calm and pragmatic as ever._

" _I thought we agreed you wouldn't call him a subject," he reminded her. He wasn't truly upset about it, this was one of the two things that irked him in his day-to-day life, the other being the existence of quinoa._

" _Of course, sir. I'm sorry. It's just that everyone is stressed out right now, and I must have forgotten about our earlier agreement…" she trailed off, realizing that the doctor had stopped listening._

" _Remind me again, how many of each do I get?" Igneel spoke distractedly, focusing on other matters in his brain._

" _Two positive features, two negative features, and one distinguishing neutral feature. Don't specify anything about intelligence, he will have a high IQ regardless of his desired features," Grandine recited in a monotone voice. She could see Igneel thinking hard. She could tell because his face was totally neutral, and he was cleaning his glasses very slowly. His fingers made lazy circles around each lense with the gray cloth._

 _Grandine didn't particularly like her boss. He wasn't mean, or loud, but he was absent-minded and slightly sociopathic. He had a habit of ignoring or forgetting his employees in many senses, be it their ideas, conversations, even forgetting to let them eat. Most of it would go unnoticed, all in the name of science. This was slightly justifiable, because he was a brilliant scientist, but he wasn't that great in a management position. Now, it was she who was brought back to reality by his voice._

" _For the two positive features, he'll have lightning fast reflexes, and a natural affinity for hand to hand combat." He paused for a bit before continuing allowing Grandine to record these choices on her ever-present clipboard. She motioned for him to continue._

" _For the two negative features, he will have crippling social anxiety and also suffer from severe_ _ **thalassophobia**_ _." Igneel began to tap his foot on the ground, which Grandine knew meant that he was thinking his absolute hardest._

" _What's left, Grandine?" he asked._

" _One neutral distinguishing feature." Grandine sighed, as she was well aware that the doctor could be forgetful, but sometimes, like this time, he could be downright infuriating. Grandine glanced around, and caught the eyes of Metalicana, the head technician for this project. He made a circular motion with his hand, signifying that he needed the answers soon. Grandine nodded, acknowledging his silent message._

" _Doctor Igneel, could we hurry this up a bit?" Grandine urged hesitantly, not wanting to interrupt Igneels train of thought._

" _Alright, alright. I've got it, keep your hair on," he grumbled, returning his glasses to his face._

 _He glanced for a few seconds at the project. A fetus was floating in warm liquid. This was the life's work of Doctor Igneel, and it was almost completed. He gazed for a bit before giving his final answer._

" _His hair... make it bright pink."_

 **Thalassophobia:** The persistent fear of seas or oceans or other large bodies of water (not to be confused with hydrophobia, the fear of all water)


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day

Lucy POV

I sat on the blue plastic chair, shifting, desperately trying to find a position that was even mildly comfortable. I was failing. I sat amongst the other students, some faces familiar, some not. Bits and pieces of random conversation floated around, proving for a quite noisy gymnasium. In front of the large crowd of freshmen in which I sat, I saw all the teachers and authority figures that would one day become quite familiar in my brain. One instructor in particular caught my eye. He couldn't have been more than three feet tall, with tufts of white hair growing on the sides of his head, with a large bald spot in the middle. He also sported a bushy, white mustache. At the moment, he was climbing up on to a stool, so that he could see the new student body. His voice rang out through the speakers.

"ATTENTION, BRATS!" All conversations ceased. For such a tiny man, he could really yell!

"Welcome to Fairy Tail High School. Don't bother asking the teachers about why we are called Fairy Tail. They don't know. As I'm sure you know, this is one of the best private schools in all of Fiore, and as such, we expect you to take your education very, very seriously..."

I stopped listening. I'd heard it all before. To pass the time, I began looking around the room, finding interesting looking people, and making up backstories for them. See, I'm something of an amateur writer, and I read somewhere that this is good practice for when you're actually writing.

A flash of pink among the heads caught my eye. It was a boy, with bright pink hair, sitting in a row by himself.

"The lengths some people will go to just to get attention," I mused. If it was possible to "tsk" in one's head, that's what I was doing. I began making a backstory for the pink-haired boy. Perhaps he fell into a vat of toxic chemicals, and by some freak accident, he escaped with his life. By some miracle the doctors managed to get a full skin transplant, but his hair would forever be pink. He became psychologically scarred because he was literally living in someone else's skin, so he ran away from home, became a serial killer, and now he's masquerading as a freshman so he can murder more innocent people.

I shuddered, wondering where I got my twistedness from. My thoughts were interrupted by my childhood friend Levy quietly squealing.

"Lu-chan, I'm so excited! Can you believe it?"

"Levy-chan, what's gotten so energetic? More so than usual, I mean?"

Levy made a face. "Lu-chan, weren't you listening? Principle Makarov just said that there's a week-long field trip in the spring!"

"Ahhhh! That will be so much fun!"

Lucy continued talking to her friend in hushed voices. She had completely forgotten about the mysterious pink-haired boy she had seen earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in my room, on my bed. It was 10:30 pm. I was writing in my diary, recounting the day's events. This usually helps me sleep, but tonight it was making my thoughts swirl and my blood boil. I don't usually get very angry, but after today's events, it was all I could do to keep from screaming. I began writing...

"I've always been surrounded by things. Be it relatives, food, money, or friends, I always seem to have more than I know what to do with. This is at least partially due to the fact that my father, Jude Heartfilia, is one of the richest men in Fiore. I try not to be spoiled, but it occasionally happens. Sometimes though, it isn't even my fault. Like today for example. School had been going well, I'd made lots of friends. But I was worried that people would treat me differently if they knew who my father was.

I told Gramps about it (Principle Makarov makes us call him that… he's so cute!) and he told all the teachers to give me a different last name. I knew eventually it would get out, but I didn't think it would happen this soon.

Somehow, one of my new friends, Cana Alberona, found out. I already was kind of nervous about her, she seemed like a total party girl. She always seemed to be just a little drunk… Anyways, somehow how she found out about my father, and she paraded me around the whole cafeteria, like some kind of trophy! The worst of it, though, is that she forced some poor older students out of their seats, saying, "See this chick here? Her dad is JUDE HEARTFILIA. So unless you want her to tell her dad to remove you from this school, you better haul ass!" And of course, they left, looking very ashamed of themselves. I was mortified! Cana sat me down, with the rest of our friends, and we had lunch like nothing had ever even happened. Ugh! I can't believe she did that! I'm going to talk to her tomorrow, tell her how I feel."

I sat my pen down on my desk. My hand ached from writing so hard. My mind began to think about how to approach her. It would be so weird to try and tell her all of this if she's drunk... That means I have to catch her when she's at her most sober, which would be right before lunch. I realized that I was exhausted from the writing, so clicked off the lamp on my desk, made my way to my bed, and fell asleep with a smile. Tomorrow, hopefully, this whole thing will be over.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: A couple of things. First of all, thank you to everyone who took the time to review. It means a lot as a first-time-writer. Except Lana Del Rey. Screw you. Second of all, I really shouldn't have to say this, but I'd gonna do it anyway. I DO NOT FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **Also, I know the chapters are comparaively short, but I tend to write in short bursts like that, so bear with me. But I'll give you an extra long one today. Cause I'm feeling generous. Hope you enjoy!**_

 **The Next Day**

 **Lucy POV**

I lean against the concrete pillar, clutching my books to my chest. Normally, I wouldn't do this, because I have been blessed with a rather sizable bust, and it draws unwanted attention towards "certain areas," but today I had to cover up even more than usual. The girl I was planning to confront, Cana Alberona, had somewhat of a fixation on my chest, and I could never decide on whether it was flattering or creepy. I had recently come to suspect that perhaps Cana was bisexual, seeing has she was always constantly flirting with almost all the guys in the school, but I didn't want to ask her about it. That was another discussion for another time, because no sooner had these thoughts crossed my mind, than Cana herself rounded the corner, heading towards her locker. This was my chance!

"Hey, Princess Heartfilia!" Cana called with a slight slur, indicating she was already buzzed. Shit! She spoke first and ruined my authority as the dominant presence in the discussion! Shit! How was I supposed to get back on top of this? But, before I could think up a proper response, Cana spoke again.

"Wanna use your name as an excuse to get more shit? I bet we could convince the lunch ladies to give us free food..." Oh, this was perfect. Just perfect. Before I even say a word, she has completely changed where I wanted this conversation to go!

"Wait, Cana. About me being a "princess" and crap, I kind of actually wanted to-"

"Even better than free food, we could persuade the teachers to let us drink alcohol during lunch! Fuck, Lucy, I wish we were married. Then I could abuse my Heartfilian lineage, and get to play with these all day." She gestures towards my chest.

Alright, that was the last straw. It was time to initiate Backup Plan X. If she won't listen to my words, then she will have to listen to my actions. I drop my books to the floor, stride towards Cana angrily, place my hands on her shoulders, and shove her backwards into her closed locker, pinning her there.

"Cana, listen to me. Listen to my words. What did you yesterday at the lunch table really bothered me. No one else knows about my dad, and I would love to keep it that way. So, I would appreciate you not doing anything else like-"

"Well, this is surprising. Very surprising indeed. Who would've thought that all of Cana's flirtatious gestures towards Blondie would actually work, and now, so much sexual tension has built up between them, that now it comes to a dramatic climax such as this? Who could've forseen such an event?" A new voice pierces through my words. (Honestly though, I am so tired of getting interrupted. Seriously)

I don't even have to turn to know who it was. Only one person called me Blondie. Only one person spoke with such pompous and flamboyant words. I turned to face him anyway.

"Laxus." I try to make voice as cold and angry as I could. "You think that just because you're the grandson of Gramps, you can waltz around-"

"You are so quick to anger, Blondie. I implore you to refrain from initiating a feud with someone against whom you stand no chance." his voice is as smooth as velvet, each word with perfect intonation. It makes me want to vomit and slap him across the face at the same time. I have no time to do either, because before I can do anything, Laxus has vanished into the cafeteria. I imagine what it would feel like to slap Laxus. How satisfying it would be to feel the smack against his pretentious-

"U-Um, Lucy?" Cana's voice brings me away from my fantasy and back to reality. But her voice has taken on a totally different tone. It's more hesitant, sincere.

"Yeah, what is it, Cana?"

"I didn't know that the princess comment bothered you that much. I'll keep it to myself from now on. Sorry about yesterday." she says guiltily.

"Thanks Cana. I'm sorry too, for making such a big scene about it."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Not gonna lie, it was actually kind of arousing. And I wasn't kidding about these." Cana reaches forward and begins squeezing my breasts.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I AM SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! Things happened, life got in the way of writing. You know how it is. LANA DEL REY, CAN YOU DO US ALL A FAVOR AND SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE?! Thank you. Here's another kinda long one. Yay.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Reviews are nice, ya know**

 **Lucy POV**

 **The same day, lunchtime in the cafeteria**

I enter the cafeteria full of optimism, with an absurdly large grin on my face, just generally in a really good mood. I had managed to avoid the awkward scene in front of all my friends that I had envisioned! Yay! In the back of my mind spoke the voice of reason, whispering "Don't you remember? Laxus came in here earlier. You need to be careful." Perhaps mistakenly, I choose to ignore the voice. I walk to the usual table for our group, Cana by my side. Thankfully, she doesn't have to mention my lineage, because the group is already here. I'm greeted by the smiles my closest friends. Juvia is leaning against the shoulder of her boyfriend, Gray. Levy, my closest and oldest friend, is sitting in the lap of her boyfriend, Gajeel. Erza gazes at her crush, Jellal. There's tons of drama between the two of them, they have a long history that I don't think anyone actually knows. Everytime anyone asks either of them about it, they just say "It's complicated," and stare at each other intensely. Erza usually tears up, but denies it afterwards. Still, despite their idiosyncrasies, they are the perfect group of friends and I wouldn't replace them for anything in the world. They're just so perfect, I couldn't ask for anything-

"Yo, Lucy. Why are you standing there, smiling like an idiot? Sit down and eat." Gray's voice pierces through my sappy thoughts, and brings me back to reality.

"Alright, alright, sorry. I was just lost in my thoughts of how awesome you guys are." I blush as I explain my thoughts, realizing as I say the words that it's kind of embarrassing.

"I mean, we are pretty awesome, but its not-"

"Gajeel. Shush." Levy cuts off her boyfriends egotistical rant before it starts, and the entire group breathes a sigh of relief.

I sit on one of the blue plastic chairs, my stomach quietly growling. I realize how hungry I am, and I'm about to devour a sandwich when I become suddenly aware of the cafeteria staring at someone. Not me, thankfully, but the very person I was attempting to avoid earlier. His spiky blonde hair and the scar across his eye are attractive to some, but I hate them, because they belong to Laxus Dreyar. And I hate Laxus Dreyar.

School has only been going for a few weeks, and he's already asserted himself as the school bully. He also has already managed to recruit some lackeys to follow him around and back him up in arguments and shit like that. They call themselves the "Raijinshuu," and it's three people. Freed is the green haired boy obsessed with handwriting. He is openly gay and completely head over heels in love with Laxus, and the whole school knows it, except Laxus, who remains blissfully ignorant. Bickslow is the batshit crazy one with an insanely long tongue. He likes calling everything he likes his "Baby." And finally, Evergreen. She's the vain woman I've always hated, with a glare that will turn you to stone.

At the moment, Laxus is walking down the center of the cafeteria, flanked by his entourage. All eyes are on him, watching nervously. Laxus is obviously looking for someone to bully, and as his eyes pass over my friends and me, I can feel the hairs on the back of my head stand up. But, thankfully, he seems to have dismissed us as a target, instead settling on the pink-haired boy from the first day. I see a sickening predatory gleam in Laxus's eyes. The pink-haired boy is sitting all by himself at one of the tables, and is distracted by the book he's reading, completely oblivious to what is happening around him.

Laxus whispers something to the Raijinshuu, and the three of them sit down. Laxus's message is clear. "I'll do this one by myself."

At this point I have completely lost my appetite, and most of the cafeteria is completely fixated on Laxus.

He steals an apple from some kids lunch, and puts it behind his back. He walks to the pink-haired boy's table. He still doesn't look up from his book. Laxus uses this to his advantage, and takes the time to back up, and wind up for a strong throw of the apple. He throws it powerfully, with the battle cry of "All bookworms should die!"

I turn away. I don't want to see this poor, unsuspecting kid get pegged by an apple, and all the cafeteria laughing at him. I listen for the splat of the apple, or the roar of the cafeteria. Instead, I hear stunned silence. I turn back around to see that the pink-haired boy **_caught the apple without looking up from his book._**

Everyone's jaw hits the floor. Partially because no one has ever stood up to Laxus, (because if you do, he tells Gramps that you picked on him, and Gramps always listens to his grandson over anyone) but mostly due the superhuman feat we have just seen. Laxus is left sputtering, and the pink-haired boy finally looks up from the book. He sees the apple in his hand, and Laxus's utter confusion, and puts two and two together. He also seems to notice the whole cafeteria staring at him. He suddenly turns bright red, and begins sputtering, like Laxus.

He extends his hand with the apple, and chokes out, "O-oh. Um... S-s-sorry. D-do you w-want it b-back?" This sends Laxus over the edge, and he just stands there, utterly dumbfounded. The pink-haired boy is still as red as a tomato, and his hand is shaking a bit.

The Raijinshuu, sensing that Laxus has been defeated, walks up, and picks up Laxus's paralyzed body. Freed is horrified, and is trying to get Laxus to move. Bickslow has taken the apple from the pink-haired boy's hand and has begun to eat it. Evergreen glares at him, and the pink-haired boy is looking absolutely petrified. Evergreen spits out, "This isn't over, Pinkie. You will rue the day that you anger the Raijinshuu, and our magnificent idol Laxus Dreyar!" The trio walk off, leaving a terrified "Pinkie" practically in tears at the lunch table.

 **You get bonus points if you saw what I did there.**


	6. UPDATE

Sorry to get your hopes up, but this isn't an actual update. I wanted to apologize for not updating the past week. I was at Boy Scout Camp, and i was going to tell you before I left, and I forgot, and it's terrible. Anywho, I'll probably have the next chapter up within a week. Can't give an exact date yet.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sup. I surprised myself by staying within my one week deadline I mentioned earlier. So, yay me. On a completely unrelated subject, go check out a story called What We Live For. It's medieval, it's Gajevy, it's beautifully written. Go read it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Reviews are nice, ya know.**

 **The Next Day**

 **Lucy POV**

After the Apple Incident, the pink-haired boy became the pink-haired hero. His story was told throughout the school. Every student heard what happened, or some variation of it, within two hours of it actually happening. I decided that because of this miraculous feat, I owed him something. After all he reduced the reputation of the renowned Laxus Dreyar to rubble. Nobody took him seriously anymore. You know what they say, "The destroyer of the reputation of my enemy is someone I'm indebted to."

Or something.

Even I wasn't scared of Laxus. Take right now for instance. I'm sitting in math class, right next to Laxus, and he's avoiding my gaze. I feel perfectly fine. Aside from the growing boredom of being in math class, I was fine. The teacher, Mr. Elfman Strauss, is actually pretty awesome. But every teacher, no matter how awesome, is always boring before a test. At the moment, Mr. Strauss is telling the class the same rules for the exam we've heard a thousand times. Suddenly, he says something that no one anticipated.

"Will the pink-haired apple catching legend please come to the front of the class?"

Wait, what? He's in my class? I look around the room, and see him in the very back. Instantly, he turns bright red and starts stuttering. "W-w-wait, m-me?"

"Yes, you. Please come to the front."

"U-um. O-okay."

He walks uneasily to the front. I can see his hands shaking from where I sit. His face is so red it almost looks unhealthy. His eyes are focused on his shoes.

"What're you so nervous about? I was just going to ask you to pass out the tests." Mr. Strauss attempts to calm the obviously nervous pink-haried boy. He looks slightly relieved, but still very red. He hands him a stack of papers.

"Please pass one out to each student." The pink haired boy, still very red and still walking rather clumsily, shuffles around the room, giving each student a test. I notice that he doesn't make eye contact with anyone.

By the time he reaches my desk, towards the back of the room, he looks on the verge of tears. I try to smile at him, but he isn't looking at me. He turns to Laxus to give him his test, and then it happened.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The pink-haired boy turned, tripped on his shoelace, and the top piece of paper flew at Laxus, while the rest hit the floor. Laxus's eyes widened, but the paper was moving too fast for him to do anything about it. The flying test hit Laxus right in the nose.

It wasn't painful, of course, but Laxus looked shocked and a bit embarrassed. The best part, however, was yet to come.

Mild mannered Mr. Strauss, seeing Laxus get hit with the paper, spoke up.

"Really Laxus? You threw an apple at the boy with your full strength from 10 feet away and he catches it. He drops a paper in your general direction and it hits you? You gotta step up your game, son."

The entire class erupts in laughter. Two of the other jocks in the room, Alzack Connell and Loke started yelling "OOOOOOOOOOOO" at the top of their lungs. A few unfamiliar faces start yelling as well.

I admit, I was laughing, but at the same time, I couldn't help but notice that no one cared about the pink-haired boy. He was still on the ground from tripping over his shoelace, and couldn't really move, because if he did, he would get trampled by the stampeding herds of a riled up classroom.

I got down on my knees _**(Get your mind out of the gutter)**_ and offered him a hand out of the mess of legs **_(Seriously. Get your mind out of the gutter)_**

He looked the hand, at my smiling face, and back to the hand. His eyes had a certain... fear to them. He muttered something I couldn't hear, then backed away. I could feel my eyes widen as he braved the stomping death trap. He managed to escape without too much trouble. The strange thing was, he didn't look red anymore. He was back to his normal, pink-haired, silent self.

I realized then that I didn't really know anything about him. For some reason, I wanted to know more.

I have a confession. This chapter was originally going to be something completely different, but I was in a silly mood when I started it, so I decided, "You know what? To hell with it. I'm gonna write a silly chapter." So, uh, yeah. If ya like it, speak up in the reviews. It means a lot.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hey-o! A new chapter! I surprised myself with how fast I got it done. Just a quick thing. I start school tomorrow, so from here on out, updates will be few and far between. Just know that the story isn't dead unless I literally say it is.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Reviews are nice, ya know.**_

 _ **10:00 the next night, in Lucy's room**_

 _ **Lucy POV**_

Like every night, I am sitting on my bed, writing in my diary. My room, once thought scary at this time of night by my eight year old self, was now comforting and relaxing.

"If Freed saw my handwriting now, he'd have a stroke, it's so messy" I think to myself. I chuckle lightly, partly because of my hilarious joke, but mostly because of how weirdly giddy I am. I can't describe it, I just feel like everything is right in the world, I am perfectly content, floating in an ocean of endless bliss.

I finish penning the last word, and sit back, rubbing my eyes. I take one last look at my handiwork.

"I've finally gathered all the information I can about the pink-haired boy. I could have gotten more, but I didn't want Mr. Strauss to get angry at me. For a mellow guy like him, he's pretty scary when he's mad. I got what I needed to form a solid impression of his personality, though, so it's all good.

Anyways, here's what I know.

I know his name is Natsu Dragneel. His last name really piqued my interest, and when I did some research, I found out that his father, Igneel Dragneel, was some crazy successful biochemist, with his own lab and company and everything. He disappeared when Natsu was born though, and now Natsu lives under foster care with the Conbolt family. The Conbolts are Macao Conbolt, an aging janitor here at Fairy Tail High School, and his son, Romeo Conbolt. Romeo is 2 years younger than Natsu and I.

Before Igneel disappeared, he was working on some super classified government work called Project Dragon Slayer, whatever that means.

This is crazy, his background is like a spy movie! It's so cool!

Anyways, on a more school related topic, I managed to discover that he hasn't scored below a 97% on any test, in any subject, and his overall grades for first quarter are all A+'s.

This made me feel very inferior, since I was super proud of myself when I managed to get a B+ in Mr. Strauss' math class. He's like this super mega genius, and I'm just some dumb blonde...

No! Bad Lucy! Why are you thinking such depressing thoughts? Focus! What else did you learn?

I learned this next fact partly from peeking at Nurse Lissana's notes (don't ask) and partly from my own observation. He seems to have a severe form of social anxiety.

I had had my suspicions about this, and Nurse Lissana's notes confirmed it. I noticed that not once during my observations of him (Shut up, you! I'm not a stalker!) had he talked to another human being other than answering a teachers question, and even then, he stuttered and stammered so badly that you almost couldn't understand him.

I also recalled the whole Test Dropping Fiasco, and how beforehand, he was stuttering over his words, tripping over his shoelaces, and how red his face was when he was at the front of the class. How he refused to meet anyone's gaze as he was handing out the exams, and the fear in his eyes when I offered my hand to him when he was under the desk.

Now it all made sense. All these fit under the symptoms of social anxiety.*

At first, I didn't think much of this, but it occurred to me how much time and energy I spend with my friends, and suddenly I felt very, very bad for him. Of course, he doesn't have any friends, so I guess it's less of a problem, but still.

What a sad life you live, Natsu Dragneel. A sad life indeed."

I shut the notebook, satisfied with everything but my handwriting. In that moment, I conquer two small victories that have been plaguing my mind for a while. I decide that I want to be his friend.

And secondly, I think I finally know why I'm feeling so damn happy.

 _ ***I didn't verify this, so don't quote me. This might not be true. For the purposes of the story, though, assume it is.**_

 _ **YOSH! Another chapter finished. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**_


End file.
